If We Were Girls
by JourneyWithTheDragon
Summary: Just a small humor one-shot about the guys contemplating on what would it would be like if they were girls. Nothing bad or nasty, if any of you think that. It's guaranteed you'll get a chuckle out of it.


**Okay, so I had a story that was going to contain a bunch of random one shots, but then I decided I didn't like the idea. So, I'm just going to post the one-shots individually. :D So, yay! I hope you guys like!**

* * *

><p>The four guys were sitting on the orange couch. Kendall was trying to find something to watch on TV, James was messing with his hair, Logan was reading a book, and Carlos was complaining.<p>

"Can't we just go rent a movie?" Carlos asked.

"No, we don't have any money." Logan replied.

"But we're pop stars! Where's all our money going?"

"Apparently not to us." Kendall said, and pressed the channel button again.

Carlos groaned and flipped upside down. After staring at the TV for about 5 minutes, Carlos spoke again. "Think things would be easier if we were girls?"

Kendall stopped channel flipping, James froze with his comb mid-way through his hair, and Logan closed his eyes tightly. Once the boys recovered from shock, they slowly looked at Carlos, who was staring at them. "What?" The three confused boys asked in unison.

Carlos flipped back right-side up and looked at them. "Well, if we were girls, we wouldn't be so _bored_all the time."

"How to you come to that conclusion?" Logan asked.

"Well, if we were girls we could be doing girl stuff. _Free _girl stuff." His answer only gave him more confused stares.

"Like what exactly?" James asked.

"Like...do each other's hair. James has enough combs for everyone!"

Kendall sighed ran a hand through his hair. "Carlos, how much thought have you put into this?"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Carlos yelled. "It's Logan's!"

"What? How are _your_ thoughts _my _fault?"

"You're the one who always dresses up like a girl!"

Logan gave Carlos and glare, and then hid behind his book.

"Just think about what life would be like if we were all girls!"

"Carlos-"

"Think!"

'Think' was a command rarely used by Carlos, so the three boys sighed and started daydreaming.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, I'm back from the book store!" A girl with straight very dark brown hair down to her shoulders and glasses said, walking into the apartment. She was wearing a white button up t-shirt with a blue and black plaid sweater vest over it and a purple knee-high skirt, making it look like she had gone to school on a Saturday.<em>

_"Did you get my magazine?" Another girl with brown hair down to her waist came running in. She was wearing a bright pink tank top and a pair of skinny jeans._

_"Yeah Jamie, I did." The girl pulled the magazine out of her brown paper bag. "You need to start reading actual_ _books, you know."_

_"Whatev." The girl turned around quickly and walked away._

_The black haired girl sighed and went to go sit on the orange couch, before reconsidering and heading back for her room._

_She walked into her room and saw a blonde haired girl sitting on her bed, throwing a softball at the ceiling. She was wearing a graphic red t-shirt and a pair of normal jeans. "Bored Kenny?" The black haired girl asked._

_"Very." Kenny sat up and looked at the girl. "Would you be willing to go to the ice rink with me? I haven't gone there in forever!"_

_"You went last week, and sorry. I just bought a new book." The black haired girl said, walking over to her bed._

_"Oh, come on Loges!"_

_The other girl glared at her. "Do _not _call me Loges. It makes me sound like a dude."_

_"So does Logan."_

_"I know, but Logan is my given name, so deal with it."_

_"So? Kendall's my given name, but I prefer to be called Kenny."_

_"That's you, not me. Where's Carly?"_

_As if on cue, a Latino girl with curly brown hair came bouncing in. She was wearing a blue shirt that said in red letters "No Man No Mess" and a pair of black shorts. "Hey, I just got back from the mall and bought some rockin' stuff! Wanna come see?"_

_"Sure." Kenny said and stood up. "L, you comin'?"_

_"That's better than Loges...why not." She stood up and followed her two friends out of the room._

* * *

><p>They four guys shuddered before looking at Carlos. "I am <em>never <em>doing that again." Logan said, looking back at his book.

"Agreed." James and Kendall said.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Logan looked up from his book. "Wait, why did you guys get girl names but I was still stuck with Logan?"

"Because, you can't change Logan into a girl's name." Kendall said. "Why do you even care? Are you gonna become a girl?" Logan blushed and hid behind his book.

"You know Logan; you actually make a pretty hot girl." James said.

Logan lowered his book, stared at James, and then slowly began to stand up. "I'm going to bed." He said.

"Logan, I didn't mean anything by it!" James called as Logan walked back to his room.

"Whatev Jamie!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is by far one of the funniest stories I have ever written. It's just the thought of the guys as girls that cracks me up. If you guys laughed HALF has much as I did, then I did a good job.<strong>

**Anyway, I wasn't quite sure how to write the guys as girls, and make them act like girls but still act like them, so hopefully it didn't turn out too bad.**

**Please review!**

**Dani!**


End file.
